


Study

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 5, M/M, Nathmarc November, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 5 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Study

“Ugh, this is so boring,” Nathaniel groans, laying down on top of his science homework.

“Are-Are you ok?” Marc asks, concerned.

“He’s fine,” Alix says, “He’s just failing like every class ‘cause he’s always sleeping.”

“I am not  _ always _ sleeping!” Nathaniel argues, sitting up, “Sometimes I’m daydreaming about Ma-” Nathaniel cuts off, staring at Marc as though he just realized he was there.

“Daydreaming about who, huh Nathaniel?” Alix asks.

“NO-NO ONE!” Nathaniel squeaks, “I DAYDREAM ABOUT NORMAL THINGS AND NOT ABOUT HOT BOYS!”

“Ummm… anyway,” Marc says, hoping to spare Nathaniel some embarrassment, “What don’t you get”

“Bold of you to assume I have understood anything a teacher has told me this year.”

“I-I could help you study!” Marc says before blushing. 

“Really?” Nathaniel looks up hopefully.

“Yeah! I’m good at science!” Marc says.

“Marc, you are my hero!” Nathaniel says, “Here, can you help me with this.”

Nathaniel slides the piece of paper over, pointing at a couple of problems.

Marc stares at the paper blankly, “I don’t understand any of this”

“Hey, Marc, how old are you again?” Alix suddenly asks.

“14, why?” 

“We’re 16, you obviously haven’t learned this yet,” Alix says.

“Oh”

“Oh,” Nathaniel says before groaning, “I’m doomed! Now I have no one to help me!”

Alix sighs, “Move over, I’ll help you pass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
